The present invention relates generally to springs for chassis systems and more particularly to a composite bow mono-leaf spring for use in a chassis system.
A chassis system on an automobile works in cooperation with the tires, frame or unibody, wheels, wheel bearings, brake system, and steering system to provide a safe and comfortable means of transportation. A chassis system has several important functions, including supporting the various components of an automobile, allowing the tires to move up and down to provide a comfortable ride, allowing for rapid cornering without extreme body roll, keeping the tires on the road surfaces, preventing excessive body squat when accelerating, preventing excessive body dive when braking, allowing the front wheels to turn side-to-side for steering, and, in combination with the steering system, keeping the wheels in correct alignment.
Chassis system typically use springs, swivel joints, damping devices, moveable arms and other components to accomplish these functions. The springs that are used within chassis systems have two primary functions. First, the springs should jounce (compress) and rebound (extend) when the tires encounter objects and holes in the road surface. The springs should also support the weight of the car while still allowing suspension travel (movement).
Leaf springs are commonly made of flat plates or strips of spring steel bolted together. Recently, fiberglass has replaced steel in longitudinal leaf springs because it significantly reduces weight. Flat plates or strips allow for a sharper dual rate spring effect than currently available monoleaf springs. However, in currently available systems, a number of plates must be coupled together to get a desired bi-linear response.
It is thus highly desirable to design a monoleaf spring wherein the material systems used and geometry of the component will achieve multi-linear response.
It is thus an object of the present invention to create a monoleaf spring for use in a chassis system that achieves multi-linear response.
The monoleaf spring is designed having a central curved region introduced between two oppositely curved outer regions. The spring preferably is designed wherein each end of the spring has an open region for coupling with the chassis mount locations. Alternatively, each end region is coupled to the chassis mount locations with a separate end piece.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon considering the following detailed description and appended claims, and upon reference to the accompanying drawings.